Anime World II: Returning to the Past
by MidnightxMemories
Summary: Sincerity is back in the Anime world, with a new mission. While her friend's mission is to keep her away from Kai. Follow the story as the characters experience love, friendship, trust, and betrayal. Sequel to Anime World, please read that one first b4.
1. Introduction

**Anime World II: Returning to the Past**

**Introduction**

Yeah! A new story, we actually an old story, just a sequel, make sure you read the first story before reading this one. It won't make such a big difference but still…you get to know the characters a little better. And it will get you in the mood of the story

* * *

** Anime World I**

Recap…Sincerity was around fourteen, fifteen when she entered the anime world. She was on a mission to find a jewel call the jewel of destiny. Sincerity somehow stumbled upon the Bladebreakers, who helps her out on her mission and she quickly becomes friends with the stubborn Hilary. Sincerity later makes friends with Tala, but her not knowing, Tala slowly falls for Sincerity. Things get more complicated when Voltaire see Kai and Sincerity together, so he orders Sincerity to marry Tala in order to protect Kai and Tala. Sincerity thinks she would be able to make it out of the Anime world before she has to give Voltaire on answer, but she was wrong. After Sincerity got her hands on the jewel, she finds out she has to fall in love in order to make it out of there. So in order for Kai and Tala not to get hurt for her sake she agreed to Voltaire. Things get more complicated with Kai also falls in love with Sincerity and get jealous. To add to the complicated story line, someone was out to get Sincerity and the people around her.

**Anime World II**

This time, Sincerity finds herself back in the anime world, this time on a different mission. She has to find a master who is able and willing to control her twin siblings' unimaginable powers. But here's the catch to the story, during her time there, Sincerity and Kai can never meet face to face, or else it would awaken Sincerity's memory which contains a lot of bad memory. Three years since Sincerity and the other met, each of the characters has something new going on with their lives. Tyson and Hilary are still a couple, but they seem to fight over little things recently. Max has been teaching little kids to blade. Ray has been working in a Chinese restaurant of quiet some time. Daichi is finishing Junior High. Kenny has been trying to invent a new program that can keep track of past records. And Kai, who knows what Kai has been up too. Vivi is also back in this series, she has change quiet a lot throughout the three years, she even found the meaning of lover, which can mean one thing…she has a boyfriend….

Will Sincerity's mission result the end of the world? Or will her friends keep Sincerity and Kai apart. Follow the story through heartache, love, confusion, betrayal, and friendship.

* * *

Sounds cheesy I know, but I promise you it will be good. Keep an eye out for the first chapter. I'll start it after the exams. Wish me luck! 


	2. Chapter 1

Anime World II: Returning to the Past

* * *

**Notes**

**Melody Karmartary Reioshi**

Age: 21

Height: 168

Weight: 55

**Christopher Karmartary**

Age: 19

Height: 180

Weight: 76

**Martin Karmartary**

Age: 14

Height: 167

Weight: 69

**Lilyanna Karmartary**

Age: 11

Height: 150

Weight: 38

**Sakura Reioshi**

Age: 1

Height: 35

Weight: 10

**Daisy Reioshi**

Age: 3

Height: 100

Weight: 28

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Destiny/Beyblade Part 1

Sincerity stopped dead in her tracks, the paper she was running after was blown against someone's face.

"Can I have that back?" Sincerity asked approaching the person cautiously

The person behind the paper tried to pull the paper off his face but the wind was too strong.

"Let me help you" Sincerity said trying to help peel of the paper from the stranger's face.

As the wind died down, Sincerity finally got her paper back.

"Thank you so much" Sincerity thanked bending down half way.

"I though you sounded familiar" The person said as Sincerity rose, "I hope you haven't forgotten about me after such a long time" the person added taking off his sunglasses.

"Tala" Sincerity said in utterly shock "What are you doing here?" Sincerity asked

"A little bird told me that you were back" Tala lied

"Ha-ha, very funny. So how's life treating you?" Sincerity asked giving him a hug

"I've been running a little training course for little kids"

Sincerity gave him a look

"Don't worry, no machines and fancy gadgets, I'm not going down that road again." Tala assured her. "What brings you back here? You left without saying bye last time"

"I had no choice, and this time I'm back to find someone" Sincerity told him

"Who?" Tala asked curiously

"Oh, just someone" Sincerity answered casually

"Is there anyway I can help?" Tala asked

"You can give me an update on what's been going on these past two years" Sincerity said as they started to walk.

"What's there to know?" Tala asked as they sat down on a park bench

"How have Hilary and the others been?" Sincerity asked

"Let's see, Ray has been working at a Chinese restaurant, it's been about a year already, Max is teaching little kids to blade too, that big head kid has started junior high, That chief is working on some sort of project, and Tyson and Hilary are still going down each other's throat." Tala gave her the update

"Sound's like they've been doing fine"

"And lately Kai have been acting weird" Tala added

"Kai?" Sincerity repeated

"Yeah, tall…mysterious… greyish hair…No? Nothing?" Tala asked

"Nope, don't know who he is" Sincerity said letting out a sigh

"Ok then, so are you doing anything tomorrow?" Tala asked

"I have to find this person" Sincerity told him, "how's Voltaire?" Sincerity added

"He died of a heart attack last summer" Tala informed her

"Ouch" Sincerity said hurt, "Listen, why don't you come by my house tonight" Sincerity invited him

"You're house's still standing" Tala asked surprised

"Yep" Sincerity answered happily

"I have some few things to, I'll drop by later" Tala told her

"Great" Sincerity said getting up and giving him another hug "I missed your hugs, see you later" Sincerity called back as she walked backwards slowly.

"Sincerity!" A familiar voice called out to her

"Trent" Sincerity said turning around

Just as Sincerity turned around Kai walked past her on the other side

"What's up?" Sincerity asked

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked

"I had to chase a paper" Sincerity said showing him the paper.

"Let's go home now" Trent said putting his arm around her shoulder and gently giving her a little push.

"Let's go honey" Trent teased

"Who are you calling honey? Dear…" Sincerity teased back

Destiny/Beyblade Part 2

"Melody, what are you doing here?" Sincerity asked as she entered the house

"We thought we'd join you on your adventure" Melody answered

"Oh no, not more babies" Sincerity said feeling her knees turning into jelly

"Not just her, we decided to come too" Christopher said as he came out of a room.

"I need to sit down" Sincerity said falling backwards, luckily Trent caught her.

"Is that how you're going to treat your family?" Christopher asked

"Let me introduce you people. Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kenny, Daichi, Ray. These are my best friends, Luna, Lushi, and Trent. Those people over there, they're my brothers and sisters. That's Melody, she's the oldest, next to her is Christopher, the dumbest, yet the second oldest. Standing to his right is Lilyanna, she's the third youngest, next to her is Martin, he's the fourth youngest. And I guess you already met my twin siblings, Caleb and Catherine." Sincerity introduced them

Tyson, Hilary, Max, Kenny, Daichi and Ray all tried to keep up with what she said.

"What about that little on in that old lady's arms?" Daichi asked

"Who are you calling old lady?" Melody asked angrily

"That's Sakura, Melody's daughter and the one on Christopher's back is Daisy, she's three and she's Melody's first daughter.

"Told you she was old" Daichi said under his breath

"What about you?" Ray joked

"I'm still young and single" Sincerity answered

"So you're calling me old too?" Melody asked angrily

"I never said that" Sincerity said looking innocent

"Are you guys going to have enough rooms?" Hilary asked

"Oh, we can fix that" Luna answered

"We should get started on dinner" Sincerity told him "You, stay away from the kitchen" Sincerity warning her sister before leaving the living room.

"She thinks I can't cook" Melody justified herself

"I second that" Vivi said raising her hand "Have you ever taste her cooking? It's horrible"

"Need help?" Ray offered

"Um, it's ok, but if you want to help you can peel and cut the vegetables" Lushi told him

"Great, I'm stuck with a bunch of guys" Melody said disappointed

Destiny/Beyblade Part 3

"Is dinner ready?" Melody asked bored

"We're not done yet" Christopher told her

"What's taking you guys so long?" Melody asked "There's like twenty people in the kitchen"

"Go comfort your mommy, your mommy is restless" Luna told Daisy

"Mommy, can we go for a walk?" Daisy asked sitting on her mother's lap

"I guess" Melody said getting off the sofa, "We'll be back in ten minutes" Melody told them.

"Finally, got ride of her" Tyson said in relief

"What do you mean by that?" Hilary asked throwing a carrot at him

"She's boring" Tyson told her

"Now you know what I'm living with" Christopher commented

Destiny/Beyblade Part 4

"Who are you?" Melody asked as she returns from her walk

"Mommy, can I do inside?" Daisy asked pulling on her mother's coat

"Sure" Melody said making sure her daughter reached the door safely

"So who are you?" Melody asked "And most importantly, what are you doing here?"

Destiny/Beyblade Part 5

"Where's your mother?" Vivi asked Daisy as she walked into the house

"She's outside talking to a stranger" Daisy said shyly running towards Christopher

"Outside?" Sincerity asked heading towards the door.

Destiny/Beyblade Part 6

"So you must be Kai, what are you doing here?" Melody asked

Kai gave her a cold gaze and looked at the house, and then he turned around and walked away.

"Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Melody said angrily

"Melody!" Sincerity called as she looked around for her sister

"Sincerity, let's go inside" Trent told her putting his arms around her shoulders and turning her around towards the living room.

"That was close" Melody sighed

"Who was that?" Kai asked

"No one, you're imagining things." Melody thought of an excuse quickly "Don't come by here ever again" Melody warned him as she walked away.

"What was that girl?" Kai asked himself still wondering who that girl was.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" Tala asked "Are you here to see Sincerity?" Tala asked

"Sincerity?" Kai repeated

"You too?" Tala asked

Kai didn't want to know, he just walked past him.

"What's going on?" Tala asked looking at Kai's back and then at Sincerity's house.

Destiny/Beyblade Part 7

"What took you so long?" Vivi asked throwing herself onto Tala.

"Look who decided to show up" Hilary teased

Sincerity caught a glimpse of Tala and Vivi together and she became suspicious.

"Dinner's ready" Luna declared coming out of the dinning room.

Everyone headed towards the dinning room.

"I've got to hand it to you, your house has changed a lot." Max said walking into the dinning room.

"This is how we live, this is how our house looks like" Melody told them

They all looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What?" Melody asked

"This house is bigger then the battle stadium." Tyson told them

"We have a big family" Lilyanna told them feeding Catherine

"We can see that" Hilary said as they looked down the long table that can at lease sit fifty people.

"Itedakimase" Sincerity said breaking the silence.

During dinner Sincerity witness Vivi picking things out of Tala.

"Is Tala not telling me something?" Sincerity asked whispering into Hilary's ear

"Didn't Tala tell you? They're going out" Hilary whispered out.

Sincerity nearly chocked on her food as she heard the breaking news. Tala rushed to her aid, but Sincerity kept on insisting she's ok.

"I'm sorry" Sincerity apologized as her breathing became steady again.

"Are you ok?" Trent, Christopher and Tala asked her in union, and they gave each other evil glares

"I'm great" Sincerity picking up her glass of water and forcing down cups after cups.

Destiny/Beyblade Part 8

"What gotten into you?" Melody asked after dinner

"Oh, you know, same old clumsy me" Sincerity said flashing her a smile.

"Do you like that Tala person?" Melody asked

Sincerity nearly chocked again.

"Of course not, we had our thing, it was cool" Sincerity told her

"I got to check on Daisy and Sakura" Melody told her not convinced

"See you tomorrow" Sincerity said smiling nervously

After Melody left Sincerity let out all the air she has stored up.

"Am I in love with Tala?" Sincerity asked her stuff animal "Nah, impossible" Sincerity answered her own question laughing. "Right?" Sincerity added unsure

Destiny/Beyblade Part 9

"Morning" Sincerity greeted her siblings as she walked into the breakfast room, to fine everyone there already.

"Morning" They all greeted her throwing her off balance

"What are guys all doing here this early?" Sincerity asked

"We want to help you with your person finding" Kenny told her "And I can try out the new programme I made"

"You all are going to come with us?" Sincerity asked looking at all of them and at her family members. "Aren't we going to scare the whole community? Since we are a huge number and all"

"Don't worry about that" Hilary told her putting an arm around her

"So where do we start?" Christopher asked

"Breakfast" Sincerity said grabbing the cereal box and milk. "What?" Sincerity asked as she notices everyone looking at her. "What did I do now?" Sincerity asked

Destiny/Beyblade Part 10

"So, how do you like it here?" Sincerity asked as she and Vivi where walking down an abandon street.

"I didn't get the chance to say thank you" Vivi thanked her

"What did I do now?" Sincerity asked looking at her suspicious

"You haven't changed a bit. You are still as clumsy and short-term memory as ever." Vivi laughter it off

"A lot has changed since we last met" Sincerity told her "My mother gave birth to twins, I have mastered air, I can control my once a month overnight personality glitch, Lilyanna got a fiancé. A girl is finally willing to go out with Christopher, by force that is. Um…Melody got married had two daughters, I'm about to enter law school. Oh, and it turns out your former boss was my mother's younger brother." Sincerity told her trying to get her up-to-date.

"Wow, a lot really has happened. So what happened to my former boss?" Vivi asked

"I don't remember, I think he turned into a sort of animal" Sincerity told her not remembering clearly. "Oh, and I got a visit from both Matt and Ian" Sincerity added

"Matt and Ian?" Vivi asked interested

"Yeah, turns out they were wondering around the spirit world" Sincerity explained

"Who goes there?" An old woman asked stopping both of the girls.

"We're here looking for Master Ratio" Sincerity said trying to read Christopher's writing.

"Never heard, now leave" The old woman said meanly

"Listen old hag, tell up where Master Ratio is or I'm going to have to blow your guts to pieces." Vivi threatened

"Never heard, if you are looking Master Rocco he's up on that hill" The old lady pointed to a tall mountain.

"You've got to be kidding me" Sincerity said with a dumbstruck expression.

Destiny/Beyblade Part 11

"I have a question" Tala asked Melody as they were looking through books.

"What is it?" Melody asked

"Is there something going on with Sincerity I should know about?" Tala asked

"Like what?" Melody asked

"Like the reason why Sincerity doesn't remember Kai and why Kai doesn't remember Sincerity"

"That's complicated, the main thing is, you can never let Kai and Sincerity meet face to face, if they do, the safety of your world may be destroyed" Melody warned him

"So it's uncertain what will happen if they meet" Tala asked

"Exactly, I have to check on the twins" Melody told him putting the book down "I can tell you one thing though, yesterday when I met up with Kai, I thought he was rather weird, so I'm guessing his past memories has reawaken." Melody told him "Live life before it's too late" Melody randomly added before walking through the door.

"What are you trying to say?" Tala asked

Destiny/Beyblade Part 12

"Why does that girl keeps on popping up in my mind?" Kai asked hitting his fist into the ground. Then it all suddenly cames back to him, he remembers who that girl is now….

* * *

Yeah! Chapter 1 Done -Please review and comment / good or bad 


	3. Chapter 2

Anime World II: Return to the Past

* * *

Chapter 2

-Act 1-

"Hurry up" Sincerity said impatiently.

"My legs are tired, can't move another step" Vivi said sitting down on the solid ground. "Who in their right minds would live on top of the biggest mountain the world has to offer?" Vivi asked angrily "I swear, this mountain is even bigger then the Himalayas."

"Quit complaining, at lease no one ever died here" Sincerity said sitting down too.

"I'm not so sure about that" Vivi said looking over Sincerity's shoulder

Sincerity turned around and saw piles of human bones.

"At lease air up here is still breathable" Sincerity said looking on the bright side.

Suddenly it became harder to breath

"Stop jinxing" Vivi said angrily

"Ok, ok" Sincerity said getting up and started walking again

"At lease the weather's good" Vivi said catching up with Sincerity.

Suddenly it started to snow.

"You were saying?" Sincerity asked looking at Vivi angrily

-Act 2-

"I wonder how Sincerity and Vivi are doing" Melody said sitting down with her cup of tea.

"I'm sure they're fine" Luna said playing with Daisy and Sakura

"It's been six hours since they've been gone" Melody worried

"How did you're research go?" Lushi asked

"Sincerity doesn't have any books on Master Ratio" Melody frowned

"Ratio?" Luna and Lushi both asked in union

"Isn't it Ratio?" Melody asked

"I don't know, I just thought Ratio with something you do in math." Luna told her

"Hey guys, what's up?" Christopher asked as he walked into the living room putting down his coat on the sofa.

"I couldn't find anything on Master Ratio" Melody informed him

"Who's Ratio?" Christopher asked sitting down next to Melody

"You wrote Ratio" Melody said handing him the paper

"That's Rocco" Christopher pointed out

"Next time don't write in handwriting" Melody said throwing the paper at him

"Then why don't you write it down yourself next time?" Christopher asked angrily

"Let's keep the atmosphere at an E level, these two have seen to much too young" Luna pointed out.

"Sorry, Mommy lost her temper" Melody said picking up Sakura "Go find Sincerity" Melody told him

"Why don't you just call her?" Christopher asked

"She left her cell phone" Melody informed him

"I'm going" Christopher said picking up his coat and shutting the door behind him

-Act 3-

"Hey Kai!" Hilary called after him as she walked out of the grocery store.

"What do you want?" Kai asked her impatiently

"Where are you going?" Hilary asked

"None of your business" Kai told her before walking out on her

"Something's not right with that kid" Hilary said before walking in the other direction.

-Act 4-

"Finally made it" Sincerity said shivering

"Yeah, finally, now where is that old man?" Vivi asked as she reached the top

"He should be here" Sincerity said looking around

"Ah!" Vivi screamed

"What?" Sincerity asked turned around to see Vivi being grabbed by a giant octopus.

"Help" Vivi yelled

Sincerity just stood there dumbstruck

"Earth to Sincerity" Vivi yelled at her

"I always though octopus need water to survive" Sincerity said staring at the octopus

"Well I would help you figure out this mystery if I don't get eaten first" Vivi yelled back

"Yo mister octopus, where is your master?" Sincerity asked rudely

"What are you doing?" Vivi asked

"I just figured that he might be able to tell us where his master is" Sincerity simply told her

"And what makes you think this thing is tamed?" Vivi asked

"That dog collar around it neck" Sincerity said pointing at his neck

"What kind of stupid trick is this?" Vivi asked "And get me down" Vivi demanded "I don't want to fly off this mountain"

"Who goes there?" A voice came from behind Sincerity

"We're looking for Master Rocco" Sincerity answered turning around to find an old man half her size.

"And who told you about me?" Master Rocco demanded

"My grand father did…actually my great grand father did" Sincerity told him

"Speak up child, I'm slightly deaf" Master Rocco told her

"Wane Kimotoko told me about you" Sincerity yelled in the old man's ear

"I'm not deaf!" Master Rocco told her "Put that girl down Pumpkin" Master Rocco ordered his pet. "Now who is your great grand father?" Master Rocco asked again

"Wane Kimotoko" Sincerity answered

"You're Wane's great grand daughter?" The little figure asked examining her "You look nothing like your great grand father" The little man told her. "So why are you two here?"

"Can we go somewhere hot?" Vivi asked standing up with snow on her head.

-Act 5-

"So what honours me with this visit?" Master Rocco asked

"Well…My great grandfather's other granddaughter and son has problems controlling their powers" Sincerity told him.

"Lilyanna and that…Carter kid?" Master Rocco asked

"It's Christopher, and no. It's neither of them, it's the twins" Sincerity told him while taking a drink of the tea Master Rocco had brought out earlier.

"Wane has twin grandchildren?" Master Rocco asked "And I thought he was old…He looks nothing like a 78 year old.

"You guys have long lives yeah…yeah, so I've heard" Vivi interrupted "So why is your house on top of Everest's father?" Vivi asked

"To keep away the people from finding me" Master Rocco told him "I'm surprise you found me so easily"

"My great grandfather told me where you might be" Sincerity told him

"So why are you guys here?" Master Rocco asked

"We, the Karmartary family, hope you will help the twins out with their powers." Sincerity told him

"Twin powers are usually the strongest, and if in the wrong hands the world will cease to exist."

"Not to mention the twins are the balance between the Ying and the Yang" Vivi added

"I'm sorry, I can't help you out" Master Rocco told them

"Can you please try?" Sincerity asked

"I can't" Master Rocco told her

"Why won't you?" Vivi asked

"As much as I want to help an old friend, I'm not up to the standard I once was" The little guy told her

"Is there anything we can do to change your mind?" Sincerity asked

"If you can complete my quest then I will help you and your family out"

"What is it?"

-Act 6-

"Dinner is ready" Melody informed Chris and the others

"I'm not hungry, thanks" Trent told Melody

"Yeah, Luna and I both ate before" Lushi told her

"Chris" Melody said looking at him

"What?"

"Eat this" Melody told him shoving a spoon full of non edible things into his mouth.

"Ewe, what is this?" Christopher asked spitting it all out

"Gross" Sincerity asked as she walking into the living room. "You better clean that up"

"Sincerity how was your day?" Luna asked

"Awful, I climbed Mount Everest and the old man still won't help us" Sincerity told them taking off her coat. "And I brought home take out" Sincerity added putting the take out on the dinning table.

"I guess we can eat that instead of what I made" Melody said dumping everything into the garbage can.

"Melody, your dinner stinks, literally" Sincerity told her sister

"Well I can't cook like you, But I'm sure it still tastes good" Melody said looking at Christopher.

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden" Christopher told them

"Ok, ok, I'll stay away from the kitchen" Melody said as everyone looked at her.

"So what did the old man say?" Lilyanna asked as everyone sat at the dinner table

"He told me to attend school here and accomplish his quest, then he'll rethink" Sincerity told them

"So you have to attend school?" Martin asked

"Yup and he has already chosen the school out for me…"

-Act 7-

"What!" The Bladebreakers asked in shock

"That can't be" Tala told them

"Why not?" Melody asked

"If I'm not mistaking, it's an all guy school" Ray told her

"That old man" Christopher said angrily

"Not to mention…Kai attends that school" Max added

There was a long silence

"So, this Kai person, how is he?" Christopher asked breaking the silent

"He's the same old Kai" Tyson told them

"Actually, this morning I've meet him and he looked mad" Hilary told them

"Mad?" Christopher asked

"Or maybe confused" Hilary added

"Why is there to be confused about?" Christopher asked

"I think his memory has reawaken" Melody told them

"What?" The others asked

"What about Sincerity's" Tala asked

"I don't know, I don't think she remembers anything yet" Melody told them

"How did that brat remember so quickly?" Christopher asked

"It has been three years you know" Melody told him

"Well still, our Sincerity still doesn't remember" Christopher reminded her

"We can't do anything about it, we don't have any control over Sincerity" Melody told her brother.

"Sorry to interrupt your little talk, but what are you going to do with Sincerity and Kai?" Hilary asked

"I'll attend the school with her" Tala offered

"So can I" Christopher also volunteered

"Sorry, you can't you have to baby sit" Melody reminded him

Christopher looked angrily at Tala and continued to glare at Tala during the whole evening.

-Act 8-

"It's a what?" Luna and Lushi both asked at the same time

Luna, Lushi, Trent, Lilyanna, Martin, Melody and Christopher were sitting in the living room, while Sincerity was upstairs putting the children to sleep.

"I'll attend the school with her" Trent told them

"We'll go with you" Luna offered

"When you guys are in there, make sure Sincerity and Kai are not to meet, Kai has remembered their past, we don't want Sincerity to remember hers." Melody informed her

"What are you guys talking about?" Sincerity asked walking into the living room, "It's getting late, you guys should get some sleep" Sincerity told them.

"You're starting a new school tomorrow, nervous?" Christopher asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"You wouldn't know" Sincerity said going you the stairs

-Act 9-

It was a rainy morning. Sincerity was walking down the school pathway with her umbrella in my hand and her schedule on the other. A gust of wind blew Sincerity's key out of her pocket, as she bend down to get them Kai drove by in his car.

"I can't afford to loose you" Sincerity said to her keys "Ah! I'm late" Sincerity said as she ran as fast as could past Kai and into the school.

As Kai's driver held the umbrella for him, a familiar feeling and warmth has run past him. Kai looked up only to find that familiar feeling long gone.

"Is anything wrong young master?" The driver asked

"I'm going to be late" Kai said as he walked up to the school entrance followed by his driver.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

How do you think Sincerity will survive in an all guy school and her the only girl? And how are Sincerity's siblings and friends suppose to keep Sincerity and Kai apart if they might have the same class? Is what Sincerity doing worth Master Rocco help? Either way, if Kai and Sincerity meet and the twins' power loose control, it will both destroy the world. So what will happen next?

Please Review


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, it's been two years!!! (I think...) Thanks for all the reviews, especially the most recent one (You know who you are ^^) It made me start wondering if I should continue the story, and since people still do read it, I decided to reconsider, and maybe continue it... and as I was going through my story files, I found a chapter that I almost finished and never got it uploaded (It's two years old... so the spelling and grammar are still very very awful... especially the grammar.... Well not to brag or anything...but I think I have improved ^^ Well anyways that's not the point... ok maybe it does have a point to it... First of all... the grammar in this story might not make sense in some parts, and I might have a few typos... (just leave it to your imagination what that word once was before I butchered it ^^.

Second of all... it's been awhile....not to mention this anime isn't really airing anymore... (not that I watch animes anymore...*cough cough* Has anyone seen Ga-rei-Zero- It was good ^^ ANYWAYS... my point is... if I am to continue this story... I have forgotten the "flow" of the story... I still remember my story plot (I think....) so I think it shall be ok... so to warn you guys in advance, if my future chapters don't flow well enough with the previous 2/3 then I'm sorry... I have short term memory, and I have an exam next week ^^ (funny how I update when I have exams...) Well yeah... one more exam... french and I'm done! YEah!! (ok off topic now....) Um... yes... I think that's it... for now.... *twitch twitch*

ENJOY!

* * *

**Anime World II: Returning to the Past**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-Act 1-**

As Sincerity entered the school all the guys started to stare at her.

"_Karmartary, report to the office immediately." _

"And where exactly is this office you speak of?" Sincerity asked making sure no one heard her talk to herself. "Ouch"

"Sorry" A student apologized before walking away embarrassed

"I feel like a sore thumb" Sincerity said looking at herself and then at the uniform everyone was wearing.

"_Karmartary, to the office"_

"Ok all ready" Sincerity cried out, attracting lots of attention. "Look at what you made me do," Sincerity said angrily.

"Where's the office?" Sincerity asked walking up to a guy who had his back turned.

"Go down the hallway that way," The guy told her without turning around.

"Thanks," Sincerity thanked him before running off.

"Master Kai!" A voice from behind, made him turn around.

"What?" Kai asked

"Your grandfather is here today" His driver informed him, "He's in the principle's office right now."

"What is he doing here?" Kai asked irritated

"I don't know"

Kai headed quickly towards the office not wasting any time.

**-Act 2-**

"Hurry up" Luna told Lushi "If the world starts to develop symptoms of the end of the world, it's going to be on your head." Luna warned her

"What are we doing walking if I can teleport?" Lushi asked her

"Do you know where we're going?" Luna asked her

"Not really" Lushi admitted

"Then we can't risk getting even more lost" Luna told her

"You girls need ride?" A guy asked them as he pulled up beside them

"Trent" Both girls called out astonished

"What, this isn't the first time we've meet" Trent reminded them

"We know, but we thought you'd be at school with Sincerity" Luna told him

"I thought she was with you guys" Trent replied

"Well she's not with us and not with you…"Lushi started

"Then could she already be at that school?" Luna finished

"Get in you two" Trent ordered opening passenger sit from the inside.

**-Act 3-**

"You need to wear a uniform" The secretary told her handing her the uniform and she stuck her hand out, and Sincerity shook it.

"Ha-ha, very funny…money" The secretary said popping her gum.

"It's ok Darla, she's been provided for" A deep voice came from behind her

Sincerity turned around to find a some what short man in a suit.

"You must be Miss Karmartary" The principle shook Sincerity's hand, "Go into that room and put on that uniform"

Sincerity was pushed into a room by the principle and he closed the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked barging into the office

"Mr. Hiwatari, your grandfather isn't here" The principle tried to convince him "I assure you your grandfather isn't here at the moment" The principle tried to calm Kai down. "Why is he here?" Kai asked "Be has business to attend here" The principle told him, "Why don't you wait in my office?" The principle pushed Kai towards his office and closed the door. "Miss Karmartary, are you ready?" The principle asked Sincerity walked out of the room in the uniform and felt awkward and weird. "You look so beautiful in that uniform. You should wear it where ever you go." The principle told her admiring the uniform. Sincerity just stood there smiling nervously. "Sincerity!" Trent, Luna and Lushi all ran into the office. "You must be the students who applied last minute." The principle said happily grabbing more female uniforms and giving it to Luna and Lushi. "Go in there and change" The principle said excited "What are you doing here?" Trent asked Sincerity ignoring the principle. "You guys were going to make me late so I decided to walk to school." Sincerity told him. "And you mister…"The principle walked up to Trent and gave him his uniform, "I'm sure you don't mind changing in my office, there's someone there though" The principle dragged Trent into his office and closed the door behind him as he walked out. Trent looked around the office and on the window sill he saw a guy around his height and age. Trent slowly unbuttons his shirt and opened the package where there was a white shirt waiting to be worn. "What are you doing?" Trent suddenly asked "I don't ask you what you're doing so mind your own business" Kai told him coldly. Trent undid his pants and put on the pants the principle gave him. Then something on the floor caught his attention. "So your name is Kai?" Trent asked reading the name tag. Kai didn't answer him. "Well nice to meet you Kai" Trent said putting Kai's name tag on the principle's desk. "Take his as a friendly warning, do not get in my way or else you'll never live to see another day." Kai warned him "That's fine with me, we'll stay out of each other's path, including my girl" Trent told him. "I want nothing to do with your girl" Kai told him. "Great, the first thing we've ever agreed on." Trent said before walking out on him. -Act 4- As Trent walked out of the principle's office, Sincerity, Luna and Lushi were already and they were waiting for him. "Hurry up" Sincerity said walking up to him and wrapping her arm around his. "What's the hurry?" Trent asked "I don't know, I'll I know is that we've been waiting for you for a long time now" Sincerity told him. "Sorry for the wait" Trent apologized "I have your name tags prepared, but I think I've left them in my office" The principle said looking in his pockets. "Not to worry, I'll get it" Sincerity offered as she walked up to the principle's office and opened the door slowly. Sincerity walked inside and was surprise at how bright it the office was considering it was raining when she arrived at school. Sincerity walked over to the principle's desk and picked up name tags without looking at the names on it. Then something by the window caught her eyes, she wasn't sure if it was an object or a human. "It sure it bright out" Sincerity said openly as she walked out of the office. "Where have I heard that voice before?" Kai asked standing up -Act 5-

"Let's go already" Sincerity said grabbing Trent by the arm and pulled him out of the office, and they were followed by Luna and Lushi

"Here" Sincerity handed Luna the name tags and she pinned it on her new uniform.

"Sincerity…"Trent started

"Huh?" Sincerity asked

"You gave me someone else's name tag" Trent said looking down at the worn out name tag.

"I thought it was only our name tags on the desk, I didn't realize there was someone else's on the desk too. " Sincerity explained

"It doesn't matter. I'll be Kai for the day then" Trent to her

At the sound of the name, Sincerity froze.

"What was that name?" Sincerity asked

"Hey, we'll be late for class" Luna cut in

"I'll see you guys later then" Sincerity said forgetting what just happened.

"You idiot" Lushi said after Sincerity was out of earshot.

"What?" Trent asked

"Do you have short term memory or something?" Luna asked

Trent looked at his two friends then looked at his name tag and remembered what he has just done.

"How could I have forgotten?" Trent asked

"And you call yourself her guardian Angel. I did a better job then you, when I was her guardian angel."

"Do you think she remembers anything?" Lushi asked concerned

"I hope not"

"How could I have been stupid to let her walk into that office?" Trent asked beating himself up.

"What did you do this time?" Luna asked

"Kai was in the office when Sincerity was getting the name tags" Trent explained

"You're staring to become like Christopher" Luna and Lushi both realized

"Shut up" Trent said walking off.

**-Act 6-**

"Math" Sincerity looked around

"Can I help you?" A mister walked out of a classroom

"I'm looking for a math class" Sincerity said turning around

"And who is your teacher?" The teacher asked her

"Mister…" Sincerity read off her schedule

"Welcome to my class" Mister told her, "I'm your math teacher, I'm Mr. Mister, but people just call me mister" Mister introduced himself.

"Mister" Sincerity repeated making sure she didn't miss anything.

"Why don't you sit there, there's an empty seat next to the sit next to the window in the back." Mister told her

Sincerity walked over to the empty desk and put her stuff down, as she walked over all the guys in class started at her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mister asked pointing to the front.

Sincerity walked over to the front and faced her classmates.

"My name is Sincerity Karmartary, I'm 17 years old." Sincerity introduced herself.

"Any questions for Sincerity?" the teacher asked the class and everyone's hand went up. "What's your question?" Mister asked pointing at a student.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" The student asked

"Not that I know of" Sincerity answered and there was mumbling among the male students.

"You" The teacher pointed at another student.

"Why are you here?" Another asked

"I don't know" Sincerity answered

"Any more questions?" Mister asked

"Where did Kai go?" Someone asked

"Kai?" Sincerity repeated

"Hiwatari is out at the moment" Anymore questions regarding the lovely Karmartary?" The teacher asked

"Why are you girl?" Another student asked

There was a long silent.

"You may go back to your seat" The teacher told her ignoring the question.

"And to answer your question Hiory, the principle is making this school a co-ed school. " Mister answered

**-Act 7-**

Lunch time has arrived and Sincerity's at her locker putting away the textbooks she's received from teachers.

"No one said anything about homework and heavy textbooks" Sincerity complained, as she put her books away. "And who is this Kai anyways? It must be a common name" Sincerity closed her locker to find the school pervert at her locker.

"Hello" The pervert greeted her giving her a scary smile.

"Hi" Sincerity responded calmly.

"So I hear your name is Sincerity" The guy said taking steps towards her as she backed up, and there was no one around to help her.

"News gets around fast" Sincerity said backing up slowly

"Why don't you come closer?"

"I like where I'm standing right now, thanks" Sincerity backed up until she was against the locker, that's when she started to panic.

"I've been waiting for a long time for a girl to enter this school" The pervert said placing a hand on the locker behind Sincerity.

"Well I'm a girl and I'm here, now can you let me go please?" Sincerity asked trying to walk off but he grabbed her and pushed her against the locker again. Sincerity was about to yell but he quickly put his other hand on her month.

"Stupid woman, screaming isn't going to save you"

Sincerity the bit his hand and ran off, but he quickly grabbed her hair and pinned her against the locker again.

"Damn, I always get bitten by a woman"

"Well I think you deserve it" Sincerity said angrily

"You…" The perv was getting mad and raised his hand

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead" Sincerity told him and it made him even angrier. He was about to slap her when someone grabbed his arm from behind and punched him.

"You shouldn't be picking on girls" The person told him and grabbed Sincerity by the arm and ran off with her.

"You'll pay for this" The perverted student yelled wiping the blood from his nose.

**-Act 8-**

"Have you guys seen Sincerity?" Trent asked

"I thought you went to pick her up after class" Luna said looking up from her book.

"I thought you went to see her" Trent said looking at Lushi

"Don't look at me, I had a class on the other side of the school" Lushi defended herself.

"What's up guys?" A cheerful Vivi asked popping out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked nearly having a heart attack.

"I missed you" Vivi told him

"Won't your boyfriend be jealous?" Luna asked

"He's not around" Vivi winked

"Where is he?" Lushi asked

"He went to look for someone" Vivi informed them grabbing food off Trent's plate.

"Who?" Trent asked standing up

"Beats me, probably Sincerity" Vivi said grabbing some more food.

Trent ran off and Vivi sat in his sit and started to eat his food.

"Where's the fire?" Vivi asked stuffing her face

Luna and Lushi just looked at her and continued with what they were doing.

**-Act 9-**

"Thanks for helping me out" Sincerity thanked

"What are you here?" The guy asked

"Why can't I be here?" Sincerity asked

"Because this is an all guy school" He told her

"Right…Well I'm a guy too" Sincerity didn't know how to respond

"Are you stupid?" Kai asked

"So what if I'm stupid?" Sincerity asked getting in his face.

Kai was taken aback by the girl's response.

"Sincerity" Trent called her running towards her

"Trent" Sincerity happily greeted him

"What are you doing here?" Trent asked

"I was saved from a pervert by him" Sincerity explained pointing at Kai.

Trent directed his attention towards Kai then back at Sincerity.

"So you know what this means?" A Trent asked grabbing her shoulders

"What?" Sincerity asked unaware that she might bring the world to an end.

"Never mind" Trent told her confused, he then grabbed her hand "Let's go" Trent told her pulling her away.

"Wait" Sincerity stopped him. "My name is Sincerity Karmartary" Sincerity pulled out her hand towards him.

"Hiwatari Kai" Kai told her walking away.

"So arrogant" Sincerity remarked not liking him.

"Can we go now?" Trent asked taking her hand.

"Might as well" Sincerity responded wrapping her arms around his.

Trent couldn't help but blush a little.

"Let's go" Sincerity told him taking his hand and pulling him towards the cafeteria.

"Wait" Trent stopped her realizing something. "Here" Trent took off the name tag and handed it over to Kai. "Sorry about that" Trent apologized before taking Sincerity's hand and walking off.

**-Act 10-**

Kai head up towards the roof top, and lend on the brick wall looking down on the campus.

'_There's no mistaking, it is her' _Kai remembered _'But why can I only remember bits and pieces and not the whole thing?' _Kai asked looking up at the clear sky. _'That girl, Sincerity, why is she back?' _Kai's thoughts were then interrupted by the bell.

Kai took another look at the sky and then headed back downstairs. To be greeted by Tala who was waiting for him. Kai just looked at him then walked off, and Tala followed.

**-Act 11-**

"It's over" Lushi exclaimed happily

"It was awful" Luna added

"I thought it was alright" Sincerity stated out her point of view.

"Being the only girls in this school really sucks" Lushi told them ignoring Sincerity's comment

"Why did that old man want us to attend that school anyways?" Luna asked

"What's because he's my brother" Master Rocco told them from behind them.

"When did you get there?" The three girls asked surprise to see him.

"Think fast" Master Rocco told them before attacking them.

The three girls jumped out of the way and were quickly chased by the old man.

"Why are you chasing us?" Lushi asked as the three girls split up

"You must prove yourself worthy of my help" The old man told her as he used his can to hit her. Lushi was caught by surprise and went crashing into the ground.

"Lushi" Sincerity and Luna went to her rescue but the old man stopped them by appearing in front of them.

"How's that possible?" Luna and Sincerity asked as their paths were both blocked by the same person, but they were in two different places.

"Too slow" The old mans told them as his can hit them and they both went crashing into the ground next to Lushi. "You girls are useless" The old man told them

"What about you?" Trent asked jumping in to help them and ended up hitting the old man.

"You girls can learn a few things from him" Master Rocco told them.

"I would rather be thrown into raging fire then learn from him" Lushi told them

"Very well then" Master Rocco said as he walked off.

"What about the twins?" Sincerity asked trying to stand up.

"We'll see tomorrow" The master told them before walking into a vortex.

"Are you ok?" Trent asked walking up to them

"We're fine" Lushi told him

**-Act 12-**

"We're home" Sincerity called out as she entered through the front door.

"Sincerity" Martin ran up to her

"What?" Sincerity asked putting her umbrella away.

"Lilyanna is missing" Martin finally told her.

"What?!" The other three asked in shock.

"She disappeared right in front of our eyes." Martin told them

"When did this happen?" Luna asked

"Around lunch time" Martin answered.

"When she disappeared, was it like…you blink and gone or was it magically gone?" Sincerity wanted to make sure

"Blink" Martin answered

"Where were you guys?" Lushi asked

"We were outside in that park down the road. I went for a drink of water, when I turned around she was gone" Martin explained.

"I'm going down to the park" Sincerity told them as she took the umbrella out of the umbrella rack.

"I'll go with you" Martin told her grabbing his coat.

"We'll stay behind and do some research here" Trent told them "Call me if you run into danger" Trent told her

"Ok" Sincerity nodded as she followed Martin out.

"I'm surprise you're not going with her" Luna said in shock

"Usually when Sincerity's going out, you volunteer to go with her, what's wrong? Lost interest in your first love?" Lushi teased

"It's not that, there's something I need to tell you guys, but first let's find Melody and Christopher" Trent told them

"Looking for us?" Melody asked and she and Christopher walked out of a room.

"Where are the twins?" Luna asked

"Sincerity's friend came and took them" Melody answered sitting down in the sofa.

"What about your two daughters?" Lushi added

"Sincerity's friend" Melody simply answered

"There's something I need to ask you" Trent cut in

"What?" Melody asked

"You said the end of the world will happen if Sincerity and Kai met right?" Trent asked

"Correct" Christopher answered taking a drink of water.

"Well today Sincerity and Kai met" Trent told them

Instantly Christopher spat out the water and it all went of Trent who sat across form him.

"They met as in face to face?" Melody asked

"Yeah, but the strange this is that nothing happened" Trent added while taking off his shirt and wiped his face with it.

"If that's the case, then our mission it's easier than I thought" Melody told them

"What do you mean?" Luna asked

"Just make sure those two don't have feeling for each other. Everything should be fine then" Melody told them

"Sincerity has never loved anyone after Trent died" Luna recalled

"Really?" Trent asked a smile came upon him.

"But she fell head over heads for Kai" Lushi added

Trent's smile suddenly disappeared and his eyes started to twitch

"Sincerity is very forgetful, I'm sure she won't remember anything" Trent assured them

"But you do know that those feelings she had can reoccur" Melody reminded him

"Apparently her feeling for you didn't" Christopher teased

"So all we need to do is make sure she doesn't fall for him" Luna asked ignoring Christopher

"There's only one thing I don't get though, why is it that it's Kai and Sincerity?" Lushi asked

"We think it has something to do with their last encounter" Melody answered

"Well with me around, I'll make sure Sincerity doesn't fall for anyone" Christopher warned

"I highly doubt that you will change Sincerity's feeling towards someone" Luna gently pat Christopher's back before walking off.

"It must be nice to have a useless brother" Lushi commented before leaving too.

Trent just stood up and walked off.

"Well I'm off to do more research on Lilyanna's disappearance."

"Why is Sincerity friends with these people?" Christopher asked insulted.

"I don't know," Melody shrugged, "But I think the reason the end of the world didn't happen is because of something else," Melody explained.

"Like what?" Christopher asked, needing her to elaborate.

"What if the twins bring the world to an end and Sincerity bring the world to an end au contraire revives the world," Melody suggested.

"Ok, you've lost me," Christopher became confused.

"To put it simple, two negatives makes a positive," Melody simplified it.

"So you're saying, two times ending the world makes it better?" Christopher asked, trying to clarify.

"Exactly," Melody smiled.

Just then, the phone began ringing. Melody got up from her sit and answers the phone.

"Hello?" Melody answered.

The person on the other side of the phone began talking, and in an instant, Melody's expression changed for the worst, which results her in dropping the cordless phone to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Christopher asked, slowly walking towards her.

"Sakura and Daisy disappeared," Melody answered before fainting due to the shock. Luckily Christopher caught her in time before her head met the ground...

* * *

That happened to the twins? Did Hilary loose them (At lease I think it was Hilary who babysat them...)? And two times the end of the world, revives the world? What kind of a theory is that? Kai remembers! *GASP*... Now if only I knew that comes next... You guys will just have to wait and see ^^

* * *


End file.
